1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle, more particularly to a motor vehicle that is provided with a direction-lockable seat assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor vehicle for handicapped or invalid passengers is usually provided with a rotatable seat assembly that is rotatable about a vertical axis so as to facilitate movement of the passenger into and out of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide the rotatable seat assembly with a direction-locking function to ensure passenger safety.